In a punch die which is attached to a punch holder of a punch press such as a turret punch press for example, when an punch edge portion of a punch body of the punch die wears out, it is normal to sharpen the punch edge portion. When the punch edge portion is thus sharpened, as the length size from a punch head to the punch edge portion of the punch die is shortened, a screwing relation between the punch head and the punch body is regulated to regulate the height. (See the PTL 1 for example)